


Firsts

by Jessa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland, Shadowhunter Magnus Bane, Warlock Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa
Summary: Shadowhunter Magnus and Jace will soon become Parabatai. Nervous about the ceremony, they’re trying to figure out where they should draw the Parabatai rune. And they don’t want to draw it for the first time at the ceremony itself, so they are practising beforehand. Warlock Alec is very supportive. He’s doing all he can to help his boyfriends, who are working through all this inside his loft.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18
Collections: Jalec Prompt Challenge - February





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> In this ‘verse, Shadowhunters can become Parabatai whenever they want, there is no age limit.
> 
> This idea was inspired by several conversations so thanks to a lot of ppl in the HM server for helping me brainstorm this story, and extra thanks to Polar for pre-reading and betaing 💙💙
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading xx

Alec, Jace and Magnus are sitting on the floor of Alec’s loft, Jace with his stele held up to Magnus’ skin. With it, Jace is ghosting the lines of the Parabatai rune he’ll need to draw somewhere on Magnus’ body tomorrow, at the conclusion of their Trial of Fire. 

“What if it’s bad to put it on a limb though?” Jace asks. “Magnus, what if someone cuts off your arm?”

Alec snorts and Magnus narrows his eyes at his Parabatai-to-be; Jace is still the prettiest Shadowhunter he has ever seen, in all of his nineteen years, but he is also by far the most infuriating. “And why is someone likely to cut _that_ off, Jace? Where, pray tell, will _you_ be?”

Jace narrows his eyes right back. “It’s _Parabatai_ , Magnus, not _chump_. There’s nothing in that oath about _me_ needing to lose limbs just because _you_ go doing something dumb like risk getting one of them cut off.”

“ _Where thou diest, will I die_ , Jace, that’s what the oath says!”

“Death and amputation are two totally different things!”

Magnus gasps at that. But his heart also flutters. Even though his eyes are still narrowed at the person who’s been his best frenemy since they were boys, and somehow one of his boyfriends since they became men; to Magnus, Jace is always at his most beautiful in the heat of one of their arguments and he has an inkling Jace feels the same way. This time tomorrow, he’ll know for sure, once a piece of Jace’s soul is protected by his own, and vice versa.

“Do you really mean that, Jace?” Magnus murmurs soberly. “That you would really die for me?”

Jace rolls his eyes at his boyfriend’s typically drama-laced supposition. Everything he says is melodramatic but even so, it always makes his stomach knot in the best ways possible, and he wonders if their quarrels do the same things to Magnus. He strongly suspects they do.

“Well, of _course_ I fucking would!” Jace huffs. “I asked you to be my Parabatai, didn’t I? And in case you’ve forgotten, Magnus, you said _yes_ … You said yes to a guy who you clearly think wouldn’t protect one of your limbs as fiercely as he would your life!”

“Well, that’s not what you said before,” Magnus grumbles, pouting.

“It’s what I meant,” Jace sulks, watching the words make Magnus’ pout fade away and a smile slowly grace his face instead; pleased when he leans in to kiss Jace on his cheek, which puts a rapid end to his sulking.

Satisfied, Magnus turns to look at the prettiest Warlock he’s ever seen in all of his nineteen years and by far the most introspective. Nothing like Jace at all, they’re deliciously complementary, not just because one of them is Nephilim and the other one is a Downworlder. Jace is his day, honest yet warm, but Alec is his night, still and soothing. “Alexander?”

Alec is kneeling on the floor beside his boyfriends, observing and listening. He’s young for his kind too, still a few decades shy of his hundredth birthday, but already he’s learned the tone Shadowhunters use when they want something from Warlocks. And Magnus is using that tone but fortunately, in Alec’s loft right now, are the only two Shadowhunters he’d ever let use it without him minding. 

“Yes?” Alec answers, his heart still swollen with quiet pride at the way Magnus always uses his full name whenever he talks to him. 

It’s one of the things he fell head over heels for, the first time he ever met the pair of them, not so long ago. The way Magnus said his full name, after Jace saved his life, and the way both of the Nephilim’s eyes had shone golden as they’d checked his body over. Those eyes had been just exactly like how he imagined the gates to afterlives he’s only ever overheard mundanes speak of to be. Physically exhausted and drained of all magic, those two pairs of eyes belonged to confident pairs of hands which had caressed him, and were the only things telling Alec back then that he was still inside his body. And that he would be alright. And for all intents and purposes, those things he had clung to, those things had saved him.

“Do you have a magic marker?” Magnus studies Alec’s expression, which slowly turns from reflective to confused, coming to rest on complicit.

Alec grins and then he snaps his fingers, and Magnus kisses his cheek when he passes the marker to Jace.

“I will never be over how convenient it is that you’re a Warlock, Alexander,” Magnus purrs.

“You’re blessed by the best of the Downworld,” Alec answers, the kiss and the compliment making him bold enough to say aloud a thing he’s only ever had the courage to think, especially in the presence of Shadowhunters.

“And the Nephilim one.” Jace kisses Magnus’ cheek. And then he kisses Alec’s.

“Hearts,” Alec murmurs, looking from Jace to Magnus and then back again to Jace. Noticing the way his boyfriends sit together, with Magnus inside Jace’s spread knees; although they gripe as often as they do, Magnus is just so protective of Jace and Jace is really so trusting of Magnus. “Why don’t you put it over your hearts? Somewhere protected, like those are? No one can go and cut them out.”

“Well,” Jace grumbles, as his hands guide Magnus around, so that now he can reach his chest. 

“Don’t finish that sentence, Jace,” Magnus murmurs, as Jace starts to draw the first strokes of the Parabatai rune just above Magnus’ left pec. “Don’t even think about it…”

Alec smiles and lies down on his back on the floor, watching at first, but soon his eyelids close; and before long, two warm bodies curl up on either side of his own. He wraps a long arm around each one and muddled thoughts of watching their ceremony tomorrow lead Alec into dreams of more firsts. 


End file.
